


Незаживающая рана

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Phobias, Scars, circa Epilogue: part 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Один грустный вечер на ранчо Бичерс-Хоуп
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Kudos: 2





	Незаживающая рана

Июльское небо дышало жаром. Добела раскалённый ветер налетал из степи, нёс с собой мелкий песок, который забивался повсюду. Песок забивался под одежду и царапал кожу, попадал в еду и хрустел на зубах. В который раз Джон спросил себя: зачем он купил эту землю? Не лучше ли было выбрать место получше, среди зелёных трав Сердцеземья или на границе штата Лемойн? Как его угораздило оказаться здесь, совсем недалеко от Блэкуотера?

Он взвалил на спину бидон с молоком и потащил его к повозке. Пот струился по его лбу, оседал на бровях и попадал в глаза. Чёрт побери, ну и пекло. А ведь ещё даже не полдень. Надо успеть съездить в Блэкуотер и обратно до того, как наступят самые жаркие часы, до того, как успеет испортиться молоко, которое Эбигейл надоила сегодня утром. Он подошёл к повозке и глухо выдохнул, опустив бидон на пыльные доски. Смахивая со лба пот, шагнул к Чарльзу, который как раз закончил запрягать лошадей.

\- Ну и жара, - пожаловался Джон.

Чарльз только кивнул в ответ. Он всё время косился на Джека, который возился неподалёку со своим псом. Как там его? Ральф? Ровер? Ребус? Джон до сих пор не мог запомнить это дурацкое имя.

\- Руфус! Ко мне! – крикнул мальчик, и пёс радостно повиновался, виляя хвостом. Джек протянул ему тонкую палочку, пёс попытался схватить её, но Джек со смехом отдёрнул её в сторону и бросил подальше. Руфус посмотрел туда, куда упала палочка, обернулся обратно к Джеку, по-прежнему виляя хвостом и высунув блестящий язык.

\- Принеси! – велел Джек. Пёс гавкнул, но не двинулся с места.

\- Лучше бы он занялся чем-то посерьёзнее, - буркнул Джон.

\- Чем, например? – спросил Чарльз.

\- Боже, да чем угодно! Ему уже двенадцать, а он только и знает, что бить баклуши и читать дурацкие книжки. Я в его возрасте уже… - он встретил ироничный взгляд Чарльза и добавил чуть тише, со смешком, - воровал и убивал.

\- Хочешь, я сам съезжу в город? – спросил Чарльз. – А ты пока проведи с ним время.

Говоря это, он снова покосился на Джека, который снова отшвырнул палочку и безуспешно пытался заставить Руфуса принести её обратно. Джон пожал плечами:

\- Ну ладно. Только спроси у Эбигейл, не надо ли чего купить в городе, о’кей?

Чарльз не ответил. Его лицо вдруг окаменело, глаза неподвижно уставились на Джека. Джон тоже обернулся. Мальчик весело смеялся, пытаясь выдернуть палочку из клыков собаки, пёс глухо ворчал и мотал головой, не желая выпускать игрушку.

Внезапно Руфус бросился на Джека, толкнул его лапами в грудь. Мальчик упал в траву, заливаясь смехом, Руфус отвечал ему громким счастливым лаем. Краем глаза Джон уловил быстрое движение, обернулся и замер от изумления – Чарльз молниеносно выхватил нож, глядя на Джека широко открытыми глазами, явно собираясь броситься в атаку.

\- Чарльз, ты чего?! – севшим голосом выдохнул Джон. Джек ничего не заметил. Руфус вылизывал ему щёки, и мальчик продолжал смеяться, отпихивая собаку:

\- Руфус, отстань! Отстань, кому говорю!

Пёс повиновался и отбежал в сторону, всё так же виляя хвостом. Джон снова посмотрел на Чарльза. Тот медленно убрал нож обратно в ножны, закусил посеревшую нижнюю губу.

\- Что за херня? – угрожающе спросил Джон. Чарльз тяжело мотнул головой. Только тут Джон заметил, что он дрожит.

\- Н-ничего… я пойду, поговорю с Эбигейл.

Он быстро ушёл, не глядя Джону в глаза.

*

Весь день Джон не мог выкинуть из головы это происшествие. Как обычно, самые жаркие дневные часы он провёл дома – работать в такое время было просто опасно, можно было запросто упасть в обморок от жары. Он честно собирался последовать совету друга и провести время с сыном, но Джек, как обычно, закрылся в своей комнате. Вместе с псом. Он опять притащил собаку в дом, хотя мать строго запрещала ему это. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джон лениво слушал, как Эбигейл препирается с мальчишкой и требует немедленно выгнать пса на улицу, а Джек сердито отвечает ей, что бедному Руфусу слишком жарко.

\- Делай, что мать говорит! – прикрикнул на него Джон. В ответ он услышал сердитое фырканье, и его пронзило раздражение. Ну до чего же непослушный мальчишка!

Спор прервал Чарльз: он вернулся из города и протянул Эбигейл деньги, которые выручил, продав яйца и молоко – восемь долларов.

\- Возьми себе половину, - настойчиво попросила Эбигейл.

\- Вот ещё.

\- Ты не обязан работать у нас бесплатно!

\- Я не работаю у вас бесплатно.

\- Да, ты работаешь за еду, - раздражённо отозвалась Эбигейл. – Причём еда могла бы быть и посъедобнее.

\- В следующий раз попытаюсь поймать что-нибудь получше.

\- Я совсем не это имела в виду, - смущённо пробормотала Эбигейл. Джон живо представил себе, как её щёки заливаются краской. Чарльз рассмеялся – громче, чем обычно:

\- Да всё нормально! Мне случалось есть вещи похуже, чем твоё рагу.

\- Ну спасибо! – фыркнула Эбигейл.

Когда жара немного спала, Джон отправился убираться в хлеву. Он был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этой тяжёлой, монотонной работе. Привыкнет, и даже начнёт находить в ней удовольствие и радость. В конце концов, теперь у него есть крыша над головой и кусок хлеба. Грех жаловаться. У большинства людей, которых он знал в своей жизни, не было и этого. Они так и умирали – одинокие, голодные, под открытым небом…

_Как Артур._

Джон прерывисто вздохнул, опираясь на вилы. Ему не хотелось думать об Артуре. Прошло столько лет, а боль утраты и тяжесть вины ничуть не притупились. Он представил себе, как разозлился бы Артур, увидев, что он недоволен своей новой жизнью – хорошей жизнью. Жизнью, в которой есть дом, любимая женщина и ребёнок. То, что когда-то было у Артура, и что он потерял, потому что не смог оставить жизнь вне закона.

_«Слушай, Джонни, надо быть или тем, или другим, вот что я скажу! Не надо пытаться жить две жизни одновременно!»_

\- Это не так просто, сам знаешь, - огрызнулся Джон своим мыслям, как будто Артур мог слышать его. И тут же, словно в ответ на его слова, из-за стен хлева послышался тихий голос:

\- … просто будь осторожен, ладно? Просто пообещай мне это, Джек.

\- Я и так осторожен, - отозвался Джек, его голос звучал немного обиженно. – Руфус – хороший мальчик.

\- Я знаю. Но иногда животные могут вести себя странно. Могут причинить боль, даже если не хотят этого.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, дядя Чарльз? – сердито спросил Джек.

\- Я имею в виду, что моя лошадь много раз кусала или лягала меня, когда ей было больно или страшно. Собаки тоже иногда кусаются. Не позволяй ему бросаться на тебя вот так, хорошо?

\- Собаки и лошади – не одно и то же, - буркнул Джек. Похоже, подросток снова решил проявить норов. Некоторое время оба молчали, потом Чарльз заговорил мягко, с улыбкой в голосе:

\- А знаешь, индейцы называют лошадей «большие собаки».

\- Правда?! – обида ещё звучала в голосе Джека, но в остальном он звучал заинтересованно.

\- Ага. На языке Лакота это звучит как «Шунка Вакан».

\- Шунка Вакан, - повторил Джек, старательно произнося каждый звук. – Правильно говорю?

\- Правильно. «Шунка» - это «собака», «вакан» - «большой». А церковь индейцы называют «типи вакан», то есть «большой шалаш».

Всё ещё болтая, они ушли. Джон вновь оперся на вилы, устало прислонился лбом к рукоятке. Чёрт, ну почему он не умеет так находить общий язык с мальчиком? У Артура получалось, у Чарльза получается, а у Джона – нет. Это несправедливо, ведь он старается, искренне старается. Может, Артур был прав, и Джон просто слишком тупой? Он вытер пот со лба и вернулся к работе.

*

К вечеру жара наконец-то спала. От реки Верхняя Монтана подул прохладный ветер. Джон вышел на заднее крыльцо, закурил сигарету. Сквозь дым он разглядел широкоплечий силуэт Чарльза, сидевшего у костра. Джон подошёл поближе и кивнул:

\- Можно сесть?

\- Конечно, - Чарльз немного подвинулся на бревне, не глядя на него. Он смотрел на север, на горы, поднимающиеся за рекой Верхняя Монтана. В последнее время Джон часто видел, как взгляд его друга возвращается к этим горам, и его всякий раз пронзала тоска. Он ждал того момента, когда Чарльз решит, что его помощь здесь больше не нужна и уедет. Джон много раз повторял ему, что он – часть его семьи, что этот дом принадлежит и ему тоже, и Чарльз всегда вежливо благодарил его за это, но Джон всё равно чувствовал: когда-нибудь он уйдёт.

А ему не хотелось, чтобы он уходил.

Все эти годы он постоянно возвращался мыслями к тому, что произошло с бандой. Он вспоминал Датча, Хозию, Ленни, Артура. Временами ему становилось больно от этих воспоминаний, так больно, что хотелось схватить нож, распороть старые шрамы на лице, выпустить наружу эти мысли вместе с тёмной горячей кровью. Ему отчаянно хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом, а поговорить было не с кем. Эбигейл категорически не хотела вспоминать прошлое: когда они только убежали, она постоянно плакала во сне, кричала от ночных кошмаров, и Джон прижимал её к себе, утешая и успокаивая. Он знал, что ей слишком больно вспоминать о прошлом, и не хотел причинять ей больше боли. Джек был слишком маленьким, чтобы запомнить что-то – может, оно и к лучшему, если учесть, как всё закончилось. Перед Дядюшкой раскрывать душу ему просто не хотелось. Он вечно пытался свести любой, даже самый серьёзный разговор, в какую-нибудь глупую шутку.

Когда он снова встретил Чарльза, то они очень много говорили о прошлом. Вернее, говорил большей частью только Джон. Словно прорвало плотину многолетнего молчания, и он говорил и говорил о том, как тоскует по Хозии, как зол на Датча и Хавьера, как хочет отомстить Мике. Чарльз слушал его, не перебивая, не споря. Только один раз он резко оборвал Джона – когда тот сказал, что чувствует себя виноватым перед Артуром. «Ты не должен винить себя, - сказал Чарльз, и в его голосе вместо обычного спокойствия прозвучала неожиданная страстность, которую Джон раньше никогда не слышал в его словах. – Он бы не хотел этого. Он отдал свою жизнь за тебя, потому что ты много для него значил».

Джон, наверное, раз двадцать расспрашивал Чарльза о том, как он хоронил Артура. Он видел, что другу тяжело это вспоминать, и всё равно спрашивал, словно желая причинить себе боль, наказать себя за то, что бросил Артура на той горе. Он снова и снова выслушивал сдержанный рассказ, и опять задавал вопросы, пока Чарльз не сказал чуть более глухо, чем раньше: «Я сначала его не узнал», и после этого Джон сразу представил себе всё в самых ужасных чертах, представил себе избитое до неузнаваемости лицо друга, представил черных мух, копошащихся там, где раньше были зелёные глаза. Больше он не приставал к Чарльзу.

\- Всё хорошо?

Джон вздрогнул, возвращаясь из мыслей обратно в реальность. Чарльз смотрел на него искоса, склонившись к костру. Джон кивнул:

\- Да, всё отлично.

\- Ладно, - Чарльз зажёг сигарету, поднеся её к костру, и затянулся, выпустив в воздух колечко дыма. Джон смотрел, как тает дым в воздухе, и тихо спросил:

\- Ты покажешь мне, где его могила?

\- Конечно. У тебя есть карта?

\- Нет… в смысле, да, карта у меня есть, но я не об этом. Я имею в виду, я хочу съездить туда. С тобой.

Чарльз недолго помолчал, прежде чем тихо сказать:

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы мы оба покидали это место. Скиннеры могут напасть.

\- Их уже давно не видно. Может, ты… может, ты просто этого не хочешь?

\- Да. Не хочу, - Чарльз резко повернулся к нему, впервые за долгое время проявляя что-то вроде хорошо скрытого раздражения. – Я только один раз побывал на том месте с тех пор. Я… он… я никогда не думал, что мне придётся рыть ему могилу. Для меня он тоже много значил.

\- Я не хотел тебя огорчать, - пробормотал Джон. Чарльз бросил практически нетронутую сигарету в огонь:

\- Ничего. Ты тоже не сердись на меня. Странно себя чувствую сегодня.

\- Бывает, - осторожно произнёс Джон. – Я помню, Артур… - он осёкся, но всё-таки решил договорить, - в общем, на Артура иногда накатывало. Ни с того ни с сего начинал задирать всех и каждого… Помню, он вечно дразнил меня из-за того, что я не умею плавать. А плавать, между прочим, я не умею из-за него. Знаешь, как он пытался меня научить? Столкнул меня в воду, когда мы рыбачили.

\- Серьёзно? – возмущённо спросил Чарльз.

\- Ага. Он иногда мог быть тем ещё придурком. Я тогда чуть не утонул. Хорошо, Хозия в тот день рыбачил с нами. Он схватил меня за руку и вытащил из воды, - Джон широко ухмыльнулся. – Никогда не забуду, как Хозия гонял Артура по всему лагерю и кричал: «Это в последний раз, Артур! Ещё раз обидишь мальчика – уши вырву!» А тот – здоровый двадцатилетний лоб – убегал от него так, что только пятки сверкали…

Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся. Чарльз тоже прыснул от смеха, и они долго смеялись, не в силах остановиться.

\- В общем, - задыхаясь от смеха, проговорил Джон, - с тех пор я и боюсь воды. Понимаю, почему и как это началось, и всё равно боюсь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Вряд ли, - фыркнул Джон. – Я вообще не уверен, что ты чего-то боишься.

\- Когда Скиннеры похитили Дядюшку, я испугался.

\- Не-е-е, это другое. Я имею в виду другой страх. Нелогичный страх. Как я боюсь воды. Есть у тебя что-то такое?

Чарльз долго не отвечал. Потом наконец сказал очень тихо, так что Джон едва его расслышал:

\- Собаки.

\- Собаки? – переспросил Джон, не веря своим ушам. – Серьёзно? Собаки?

Чарльз кивнул:

\- Я не против, если они есть рядом, я просто… не люблю их.

\- Так ты поэтому так странно вёл себя сегодня?

Чарльз кивнул, опять не глядя на него. Не отрывая взгляд от огня, он медленно, точно во сне, прикоснулся к своей правой щеке. К той, которую пересекал длинный, извилистый шрам.

\- Я ведь никогда не говорил тебе, откуда он у меня? – тихо спросил он. Джон помотал головой. Он вдруг вспомнил, что много раз задавался вопросом, как Чарльз получил этот шрам. Другие люди в лагере тоже иногда сплетничали об этом в долгие вечера, когда выпивки оставалось совсем мало, а тем для разговора – ещё меньше. Версий было много: что Чарльз получил по лицу разбитой бутылкой в драке, что он вступил в рукопашную с пантерой, что он упал со скалы на острые камни… Джон решил не говорить ему об этих слухах.

\- Мне было тринадцать, - заговорил Чарльз. – Я совсем недавно сбежал из дома. Была зима, и звери попрятались по норам, охотиться было тяжело. Как-то раз я вышел к маленькому дому в лесу. Там жил одинокий фермер…

\- А-а-а, мне это знакомо, - сказал Джон. – Я тоже попытался обокрасть одного фермера, а он попытался меня повесить. И повесил бы, если бы мимо не проезжал Датч…

Он замолчал, чувствуя себя неловко, что перебил Чарльза. Тот его никогда не перебивал, когда Джон ударялся в воспоминания. Джон почувствовал на себе тяжёлый, помрачневший взгляд друга и покраснел.

\- Я не хотел его обокрасть, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Слушай, извини, я не знал…

\- Я не хотел его обокрасть. Я хотел заработать. У него во дворе лежала огромная куча дров. Я сказал, что наколю все эти дрова, если он даст мне что-нибудь поесть. А он… он спустил на меня свою собаку. Огромного волкодава. Пёс, наверное, весил столько же, сколько я. Я так испугался, что даже не смог убежать. Он повалил меня на снег… как Руфус твоего Джека.

\- Так это сделал пёс? – хрипло спросил Джон, не отрывая взгляд от уродливых белых швов.

\- Я думаю, тот фермер специально натаскал его, чтобы он мог нападать на людей. Я вжал голову в плечи, и он не смог укусить меня в шею. Но он кусал меня в щёку, я слышал, как он рвёт мне кожу.

\- Боже, Чарльз!

\- Я зарезал его. Схватил нож и бил его, пока он не упал и не пополз по снегу. Он выл. Брызгал кровью... Фермер заорал и бросился за ружьём, - Чарльз вдруг усмехнулся, очень зло, его глаза стали жестокими, как в минуты боя. – Я забрал это ружьё себе.

\- Ты… убил его? – хрипло выдохнул Джон.

\- Да, я его убил. И зашил себе щёку, сидя перед тем самым зеркальцем, перед которым он брился. И несколько дней ночевал в его доме. И съел всю его еду. Артур часто говорил мне, что я хороший человек. Поэтому я никогда не рассказывал ему эту историю. Не хотел, чтобы он относился ко мне хуже, - Чарльз немного помолчал, потом добавил дрогнувшим голосом: - Он был моим лучшим другом.

\- Я знаю, - Джон сжал его плечо. – Слушай… мы все через это проходили. Чёрт, я своего первого убил, когда мне и двенадцати не исполнилось. Артур бы не стал относиться к тебе хуже, уж поверь.

\- Может быть, - Чарльз шмыгнул носом. – Я не стал рассказывать Джеку про это. Не хотел его пугать. Я просто… когда этот пёс бросился на него…

\- Я понимаю. Не волнуйся за него. Он будет в полной безопасности со мной… и с тобой.

«Не уходи, - мысленно добавил он. – Если ты уйдёшь, мне будет не с кем говорить о прошлом. А я хочу о нём говорить. Мне необходимо о нём говорить».

\- Да, - вздохнул Чарльз. – Спокойной ночи, Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Уже поднявшись на крыльцо, Джон обернулся. Чарльз сидел у затухающего костра, повернувшись спиной к дому. Его взгляд снова был устремлён далеко на север, на заснеженные горы, сверкающие под звёздным небом.


End file.
